Untitled for now
by SiriusBlackfan5405
Summary: AU. Curt and Brian return from their much needed Holiday to find a large problem for Brian while they were away, Mandy discovered she was pregnant with Brian’s child.


Title: Unexpected Surprises

Rating: T

Summary: AU. Curt and Brian return from their much needed Holiday to find a large problem for Brian; while they were away, Mandy discovered she was pregnant with Brian's child.

Disclaimer: Alright, I admit it! I don't own the characters.

Pairing: Mandy/Brian. A lot of it. Curt/Brian, mostly implied in the begging, but there is almost always a happy ending...

A/N: Please don't eat me. This is my first V.G. fic. I have never even seen the movie due to the issue of my parent's acting homophobic. I have read the script and way to much fanfiction, so I have a pretty good characterization, I hope. Now, it is time to beg. If anyone can send me a copy of Velvet Goldmine through like email or and Instant Messenger, I will live forever in your debt and will write whatever kind of fanfiction you want. If you don't know how to copy or send a DVD, I can give you programs, instructions, whatever; I am desperate! If you can send it to me, please contact me first so I don't have a coronary when I see it in my inbox. My email is my AIM is mycrazyself5405.

"Mandy, I'm home," Brian calls up the stairs of his and Mandy's luxurious home.

Mandy had expected Brian to come home , after all, he called her and said he would. She told herself he wouldn't so she didn't get her hopes up; he always lied about everything. Now, he decided to be truthful and she wasn't prepared to tell him anything.

"Hello, darling," she said lacking her usual enthusiasm.

"Hey, what's the matter, Mandy? You don't sound to happy to see me." Brian said to her, pouting as Mandy walked down the stairs.

"Would you be happy if your husband ran off with his new boyfriend, and while he was gone you found out that-." she stopped herself before she told Brian everything.

"If you found out _what_?" Brian prompted.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Mandy said, panic rising in her voice.

"How stupid do you think I am? Come on Mandy, out with it!"

"For fuck's sake Brian, can't you see I don't want to tell you?" Mandy said before bursting into tears.

Brian started to walk up to her but was pushed away. "Fuck, Brian. I'm pregnant with your child and you don't even love me." She reached for the glass vase that was on the table and missed Brian by about an inch when she threw it at him.

"Mandy, love. Calm down. Of course I love you. Why do you think I married you?"

"Well Brian, do you love me more than Curt?" The question took Brian by surprise, but he didn't show it. After all, he knew he was a great actor.

"Mandy, of course I do. Curt was just a fuck."He knew he couldn't keep lying, but for now it would work...

"Mandy, how long have you been pregnant?" Brian asked a bit nervously.

"Oh god, Brian! 3 months already. I found out two weeks ago. What are we fucking going to do?"

"Let's call Jerry. I'll have him give me some time off to stay at home." Brian smiled This was just another facade. "And, I have dinner reservations for tonight. Curt will be there as well. Do you want to come?"

Mandy nodded and sniffed back a few tears. She wrapped her arms around Brian's neck, and he embraced her. She made herself believe that she wasn't lying. She needed to believe that he wasn't lying for her own good.

Mandy went upstairs to freshen up. She looked at herself in the mirror; eyeliner and mascara ran her reddened face.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Brian had started dialing Jerry's number.

"Hello, Jerry Divine speaking."

"Jerry, it's Brian. Listen, I need some time off. God, I can't believe it but Mandy is pregnant. Can we delay the recording?" Brian thought about staying at home with Mandy, and he knew it was not going to be a picnic in the park. Arguments would take up a large part of their time.

"Alright, Brian. You're going to have a lot of angry fans, you know. I'm not happy with you."

"I know, Jerry. I'm sorry. I gotta go. Talk to you soon."

"Goodbye, Master Demon," Jerry said.

"Brian, are you going to come upstairs and get ready?"Mandy called.

Brian walked upstairs and into the bedroom he and Mandy shared. Mandy hadn't curled her platinum blond hair, but instead it hung straight down to her shoulders and framed her face perfectly. Brian leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss before going inside and getting ready.

Dinner was completely insane; why Brian thought he could have peace with Mandy and Curt in the same room, he could never imagine. Throughout the course of dinner, Mandy would shoot Curt a dirty look, and Curt would give her a similar look a few minuted later. Mandy even 'accidently' spilled her hot coffee on Curt's lap. Curt couldn't understand why Brian wouldn't let him get close. All Curt wanted to do was piss Mandy off, and without being able to touch Brian, he wasn't doing his job effectively. When Brian went outside for a cigarette, Curt followed closely behind.

"Curt love, I'm sorry for how I've been acting tonight towards you. On any _normal_ occasion I could go off and shag you tonight and Mandy wouldn't give a shit, but tonight is different. Mandy is pregnant." Brian said and stared at Curt waiting for a reaction.

"Brian, no way. You gotta be kidding me!" Curt spat out looking slightly disgusted.

"I'm not, Curt. Listen to me. I love you; you know that. It's just-. Alright, put it this way. How would it look if I delayed my new album for my pregnant wife and then I left her? I would lose a lot of fans and a lot more money."

"Is this about publicity, Brian? It better not be. If you don't love her then you don't have to stay with her, you know!" Curt yelled.

"Curt, she needs me. It's half my fault that she is pregnant after all. After all, she is my wife, and there was a time in which I was in love with her. I need to give it a second chance."

Curt didn't know whether or not to be touched or angry at the fact that Brian was probably lying. He settled for a muttered "whatever" and walked around to the front of the building. Brian walked back inside.

"Oh darling, you're back! I ordered your favorite dessert for you, love." she smiled happily as Brian sat down next to her and was lacking Curt hanging behind him.

"Thanks Mandy" he replied kindly.

Curt never came back inside, and thankfully Mandy never asked about him. They finished their dinner much more peacefully than it had begun. They walked outside and into the limo that waited outside for them. Mandy rested her head on Brian's chest for the short drive home.


End file.
